Time makes the World go Around :Fred W story:
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: Arisu Rain is a strange amarican girl with a Japanese name.Let's just say time is no ones friend but hers.And whats this,she's Harrys Great-Great-Great grandma?And he's related to the Black Twins of Ravenclaw?Who is Arisu Rain?And why does Fred like her?


The young woman stared into the fire and watched as the flames licked the pile of wood and danced their way up into the sky, she watched as the smoke spiraled into the night sky. She waved her hand and the fire stopped dancing, the wood stopped crackling and the smoke stopped rising into the blackness beyond. She smiled at her handiwork, snapped her fingers and brought the flames back to life. Her hand reached out into the flames and she marveled at the beauty of the flames licking her skin and leaving no marks. "Time…. A friend to no one…. No one but me," the woman whispered.

Standing up she dusted off her pants as she walked back into her house, packing her clothes into a giant trunk. A slim black kitten leapt onto the trunks lid once it was closed. A wolf pup of the most purest of white sat next to the kitten as a beautiful bald eagle with feathers that looked golden sat in its cage, waiting for its owner to lock it in as they set off for the trip. A plump Phoenix with feathers of icy blue sat on top of the cage of the eagle, cooing a magical song.

* * *

Arisu Rain stood with her trunk and odd sortment of pets outside Kings Cross, waiting for the person to pick her up. Just as young Miss Rain looked down the streets again she heard a loud **CRACK** much like the sound a whip makes. A tall, muscular man with vibrant red hair walked up to her with a smile plastered across his face. Arisu blinked as he came closer. He was handsome but not of her taste; she could tell that he liked to work hard out doors (something she did not enjoy unless at night or burning things).

"Hello Miss Rain, my name is Charlie Weasley. I was asked to pick you up and help you get a wand," he said the last sentence in a hushed whisper. Arisu nodded her head as she followed the man to a pub. It was shabby to say the least but they didn't stay long. They walked out the back door and into a small ally.

Charlie hit the stones of the brick wall with the tip of his wand. Just as he hit the last stone the wall split open into an arch way big enough for at least five men the size of the man she was standing next to. Her and the redheaded young man walked down this odd ally to a huge white bilding. Charlie said it was the bank and that he needed to see his brother "Bill" so that they could get her Gold that was in her other bank transford into the new one here in Londan.

* * *

It took a few hours— seeing as she had a vault (as old as the bank its self) and it was a few houndred yards under the bank; past the giant blind dragon and the other vaults, having a huge room done in black, red, and icy blue marble to its self with the vault door on the far other side that could only be open with five different keys and the fresh blood of the owner of said vault— and they were off. Down the ally again to Olivanders. The door creaked as she pushed it open, Charlie waited outside with her pets, the room was dimly lit by an unknown light source. A old man with graying hair and silver eyes came out and greated her in a very pleasant tone.

"Ah. Ms. Rain. I wondered when I'll be seeing you again," the old man said as he gave her a box, "9 ½ inch oak wood made with the tail feather of your very rare Phoenix and the fang of a Baskilis, a Sphinx, and a Vampire," Mr. Olivanders said lovingly as he handed the 15 year old teenager the said wand. "Such a rare wand, very rare…."

Arisu Rain tried to pay for the wand but the man wouldn't accept her gold. Saying "that it would be a dishoner of treating a family friend as just any other customer."

* * *

Charlie said that she'll be staying with his family seeing as it was still summer break. Arisu did not argue. He also said that they were going to this 'World Cup' and that his father had a ticket for her as well. She argued with Charlie, saying that she'll pay his father back every gold piece that the ticket cost. The older man said it was nothing and pushed back the bag of gold.

* * *

Later that day Charlie and Arisu arived at his parents home. It was a nice place, nothing fancy (not that she really suspected it) and it gave off a welcoming aura. He showed her inside and introduced her to his family.

"This is my younger brother Percy, the Twins Fred and George,"— the Twins were slightly taken aback about this; "It's Forge and Gred!" they shouted at their older brother before shaking Arisu's out streached hand— "then you got Ronald, and my little sister Ginny," the only redheaded girl waved a 'Hello'. "And then you got Ron's friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger." Harry waited for a shreak and the pointing at his forehead, but it never came. Arisu just smiled slightly at him before she walked over to the Twins, becoming instently attached to them both.

* * *

A few days and passed since Arisu first met the Weasley family. Odd thing was when she was around Harry she felt a strong Motherly love for the younger teenager. But she thought nothing of it, blaming it on blooming paternel feelings.

It was four O'clock in the morning when she was awaken. Fred— the eldest Twin— took it to wake her, which ended up with him getting hit in the gut. Fred let out a low groan as he leaned over her. "Sorry!" Arisu paniced. Fred just waved his hand, saying that he should have thought about it. After that she pushed him out of the room so she could get changed, blushing as he said he'd stay to help her get ready.

* * *

Hours past (or so it seemed to Arisu) before they got to a 'Portkey' what ever the bloody hell that was. They were joined by a man and his son, Fred told her it was Mr. Diggory and his son Cedric. Arisu gave a small nod. She ran her hands threw her side ponytal. She was still tierd. They grabbed ahold of the thing that was on the ground and Mr. Weasley counted to three. Arisu felt a tug from behind her navel as the world spun around her. "Let go!" Mr. Weasley shouted. She did as told and let go, only to end up laying on top of Fred in a very sugestiv possison. Arisu blushed darkly before she got up.

It took awhile before the group reached a tent. It looked small but once Arisu walked in, she let out a gasp. In side the tent was huge! It was like a house you can take down and take with you. The tent smelled slightly off— like old people; namely old lady with cats— but that didn't stop her. Out of the bunks on the girls side Arisu got the middle; the one she wanted. She sat her bag on the bed and went outside the tent to look around with Fred and George. They told her all about the new school she was going to. They told Arisu that it was called _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'_. Arisu gave a nod of her head.

As time past and Arisu meeting a few people that the Twins went to school with; Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, etc.. "So Oliver Wood doesn't go to Hogwarts any more and Lee Jordan is your guys' best mate?" She asked after they stopped talking to Lee.

"Pretty much. All three of us like to pull pranks and make jokes…" the Twins explained.

"So you all got into the most trouble," Arisu stated more than asked. The Twins nodded their heads, looking slightly gilty. A smirk spread acrossed her face as she gave a chuckle. "Can I join?" She asked, looking slightly up at the two with big emerald green eyes.

They both stared at her in shock. Girls were never really into them being trouble makers, they only liked them because they're funny and they were great a Quidditch. "Don't see why not," Fred stated, looking shocked at his twin.

"Cool!" Arisu cheered as she ran her hands threw her multi colored hair.

"Can you tell us why you have multi colored hair?" George asked, watching the younger teen spun around. Arisu looked back at George, smirking.

"You wouldn't understand… It's a muggle thing." She rocked back and forth, playing with her hair.

"Please tell us!" the Twins whined, watching as she looked smug at them over her shoulder before she flipped her hair.

"Well…… Okay," Arisu gave in, smirking. "It's 'cause back home in the States I'm a fan of the wrestler named Jeff Hardy. And he— like I, myself— dyes his blonde hair multipul colores, and my style of clothing is based off his seeing as Jeff Hardy has great taste in fashion," she explained, pulling at the two shredded armwarmers that were different colors.

"Who?" the Twins asked in unison. Arisu sighed.

"Never mind…" she gave them a dull look. "I'll show you once we get back to the tent, and don't you dare laugh eather!" she threatened. The Twins smiled

"Would think nothing of it..." they said in sync, devilish tones as they walked back to the tent with Arisu....


End file.
